His True Family
by iateabigredcandle92
Summary: Sirius Black had a family that hated him. This is the story of how he left it. Please review.


yay. please R&R

* * *

"CRUCIO!!"

Pain swept through the 15 year olds body. It crawled through every nerve, every corner of his mind until all he could think of was how sweet death would feel at that moment. His body writhed and crumpled under the weight of his agony but he no longer felt attachment to his limbs. All he wanted to do was wait until it killed him...then he felt the monster of pain lift off of his body. Sirius Black lay, twitching, under the just lifted wand of his own father. His giant trunk was still at the top of the stairs, which he could only guess he could've fallen from. All he could remember was his pain.

"What are you doing, uncle?!?!??!! Sirius didn't do anything wrong again, did he? Oh Siri, poor Siri...uncle why must you hurt him..." A small, black haired girl with heavy lidded eyes sunk to Sirius's side but didn't touch him. Instead, she rocked herself back and forth and stared at him with a furtive, amazed look in her eye.

"Bella, Sirius deserved what he got. Don't let his liking for you let you ignore the fact that he is the blood traitor of the family." Orion Black muttered. He gave Sirius a sharp kick, and Sirius stood up, looking weak. Bellatrix stood with him, her black eyes staring intently at his tanned face. The second he had gotten up, his father slapped him hard in the face, making him fall again.

"YOU BLOODY GIT OF A SON! DON'T YOU EVER TRY TO LEAVE THIS HOUSE AGAIN! YOU ARE A BLACK, NO MATTER HOW BLOODY BAD OF A ONE YOU ARE, YOU WILL NEVER CHANGE!" With that Orion spit on his son, kicked him again, and turned away. Bella grabbed onto Sirius's arm and started muttering incomprehensible words, but another girl came and swooped her away. "He only talks to you because he thinks you're crazy. He thinks you might become a traitor like him." Narcissa Black whispered into her ear. Bellatrix's eyes widened with hatred and she scurried up to Sirius, slapped him, and then began to cry and ran off. Narcissa pushed her white-blonde hair out of her eyes and gave an icy stare to Sirius. She turned and walked back up the winding stairs.

Sirius got up to his feet again, looking around at the place he hated the most. He didn't belong here. He slowly clambered up the stairs, amazed that he could still use his legs, and grabbed his trunk. He trudged up another flight of stairs and hid in his room.

Sirius Black's room was not characteristic to his house. First of all, the curtains were open. Light streamed through his only window, giving an unexpected light to the gloom. Also, he had bewitched his ceiling to resemble a certain constellation-Sirius. Beside the Dog Star Sirius had put up a picture of him and his three best friends-Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, and James Potter. They were all laughing at a joke Sirius just made and didn't notice their photograph being taken. He looked beside his bed, which was bare; to see that on the floor he had dropped a picture that he meant to pack. He picked it up. It was a photo of him and the Potters, in Spain over Easter break one year. Sirius's bronze face looked odd next to the seemingly pale Potters, but he looked part of the family all the same. His arm was around the shoulder of his best friend in the entire world, James. He would give anything to have the life James' had. Perfect parents, best Quidditch chaser Hogwarts had seen in years, and more money than anyone would ever need. Sirius took a moment to think about his own pitiful life. Actually, outside of his family it wasn't all too bad. He was a fair beater, had great friends and couldnt ask for more attention from the opposite sex, but he lived with people that would be glad if he died, a family that hated his being more than anything. He was a cancer to their honor, a disappointment to say the least. Why would they want him here? Overcome with anger, Sirius began to break anything he hadn't packed. He threw chairs and desks, pulled every Dark magic book his parents had snuck into his room from their bindings and ripped their pages apart, he destroyed anything that could possibly remind him of how unhappy he was in this place. Then he began to break his only window. Thrashing a chair at the glass, he mutilated his wall until his arms were covered in broken glass and bleeding badly. Without even thinking, Sirius grabbed his Nimbus 1500 from his belongings and mounted it, tied his trunk to the bristles and whispered "Locomoter Trunk" so that it wouldn't add any weight to his flight. Just as he was about to kick off and fly away from Number 12, Grimmauld Place, the door swung open.

* * *

"Sirius?" A deep voice called. Andrew Black walked in, with a sniffling Bellatrix behind him. Andrew looked like any other Black-very handsome, deeply tanned skin, black hair and black eyes, but something he wore separated him from his family. A large, yellow werewolf's tooth hung from his neck. He was also a very different Black, and his family was ashamed of him, but for a different reason. Andrew had been a werewolf since birth. Embarrassed to have a dirty-blooded creature in their family, the Blacks had tried to keep Andrew away from the Wizarding society. They sent him to Durmstrang instead of Hogwarts.

"What are you doing?!?" Bella squealed. Sirius turned calmly to her, his face still bleeding from the blow his father had given him. He smirked at her. "Don't let them brainwash you, Bella, OK? Remember that I'm your friend. I'm not going to live here anymore." Bella's eyes welled with tears. "Do...do you really think I'm c-crazy Siri? You know I don't like that word." Sirius laughed and shook his head. "You aren't crazy, Bellatrix. Just a little rough around the edges." Bella smiled, but did something very unexpected. She ran up and hugged Sirius. Normally Bella started throwing fits and screamed whenever someone touched her. Sirius looked stunned for a second, but then gently returned the hug. He looked up at Andrew.

"I'll cover for you...if you want." Andrew muttered gruffly, shuffling his feet. Sirius smiled. "Would you, then?" Andrew glanced at him and smirked. "Yeah...but this doesn't change anything."

Sirius nodded his head, then gently patted Bella on the back. "I'll see you at Hogwarts, ok?" She vigorously nodded, fat tears now streaking down her face. With that, Sirius kicked off his broom, trunk following him, and flew off into the distance...to Godric's Hollow, to be exact.

* * *

James Potter got up lazily for breakfast. Rubbing his hazel eyes under his glasses, he slumped down the marble staircase where his butler, George, already had a continental prepared for him. James gave him a thankful, sleepy smile and immediately began to devour his bacon, not even noticing the handsome, black haired and bruised boy sitting beside him. After about 10 minutes, James said through muffled bites, " 'Ill you pass the syrup then, Padfoot?," without even looking up. After a few seconds, he sat up in alarm. "Sirius? What are you doing here?" His eyes ran over Sirius's badly bruised and scratched face. "And what the bloody hell happened to you?"

Sirius smirked at his best friend. He told the story to James, everything from trying to run and his father using an Unforgivable Curse on him, to his last goodbye to Bellatrix.

"...and I know Bella will still talk to me at Hogwarts. Which is a great way to upset the family even more without even having to be a part of it." Sirius grinned. James was fumingly angry at the Blacks, but if Sirius knew that he knew that he would feel bad, so the bespectacled boy just clapped his best friend on the back and said, "Well welcome to the family, mate."

* * *

Unfortunately, Sirius was wrong about Bella. The day he left that summer would be the last time she spoke to him until the day she made him fall behind the veil. Her family and the Dark Lord filled her mind with poisonous thoughts, telling her that Sirius never loved her and never thought she could change. Bellatrix's naive and troubled mind drank in any comfort it could find, so by the end of that fateful summer, she had learned to hate her once favorite cousin Sirius just as the rest of her family did. As for Andrew, he never hated Sirius. He transferred to Hogwarts after Durmstrang kicked him out and found the only people who would ever accept him for who he was. A boy his age by the name of Owen Lupin, Remus's big cousin, was a Gryffindor and the only true best friend Andrew ever had. But as years went on, Andrew joined Voldemort like the rest of his family, and Owen became an Auror. Owen came in confrontation with a group of Death Eaters one night, Andrew being one of them. As they were about to kill Owen, Andrew realized what he was doing and tried to stop them. Andrew Black and Owen Lupin both died that night. About a year later, James Potter and his wife Lily were killed by Lord Voldemort.

So Sirius Orion Black lost any family he had ever had. The only Blacks he considered his family either died or hated him, and with that, he lost his best friend who was more to a brother to him then Regulus ever was. When Sirius figured out that Peter had betrayed the Potters, he had tried to kill him, and ended up framed. By then he knew that Remus hated him too. Sitting in Azkaban, he only had one thought consuming him. He had no loved ones. No one who wished him out of the wizarding prison, no one he could see if he ever got out. Except for one. All Sirius Black knew was that he had a godson, and his godson had lived. And the only happy thought that could possibly consume him was that one day he would be able to see Harry Potter again. Because then, just then, would he know that his life was worth living.

* * *


End file.
